


По грани

by sverhanutaya



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Everybody Lives, Family, Family Reunions, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Sequel, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Спустя многие месяцы после раскрытия своей тайной личности на весь мир и жизни в бегах Питер наконец-то получает шанс повидаться с единственным родным человеком. •••(Сиквел к фанфику «Заново и снова» https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160912)•••
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker





	По грани

— Тётя Мэй…

Женщина ахнула, и пластиковый тазик с бельём выскользнул из её рук, с грохотом опрокинувшись на пол, отчего охапка влажных после стирки рубашек высыпалась на ковёр. Но Мэй будто этого и не заметила, и через несколько мгновений шокированного ступора встрепенулась и бросилась Питеру на шею.

— О Господи! — ошарашенно выдохнула она, изо всех сил прижав подростка к себе, а потом резко отстранилась и вцепилась ему в плечи, судорожно ощупывая его руки, грудь, голову, бегая взглядом по всему нему с головы до пят, словно поверить не могла, что племянник ей не мерещится. В его мешковатой одежде не по размеру ничего примечательного не было, но вот когда она повнимательнее всмотрелась в его лицо, то её собственное исказилось, точно от физической боли.

— На себя не похож… — упавшим голосом обронила она и накрыла дрожащими ладонями его впалые щёки. Её руки всегда были нежными и очень тёплыми, но только не сейчас, когда поледеневшие пальцы почти обжигали Питеру скулы. — Боже мой, солнышко, я глазам не верю, что… — от избытка чувств её речь была сбивчивой и прерывистой. — Да ты же совсем отощал!..

На самом деле за неделю, проведённую в убежище Мистерио, Питер немного прибавил в весе, но всё же до полного восстановления нужно куда больше времени. Условия в логове Бека были, можно сказать, спартанские, но никто над Питером не измывался, как можно было бы ожидать, и голодом его там не морили.

— Всё в порядке, тётя Мэй, я теперь нормально питаюсь, правда. Не волнуйся… — собственные слова казались Питеру жалкой пародией на не менее жалкое оправдание и едва ли смогли бы успокоить хоть кого-то.

Карие глаза Мэй Паркер заблестели от избытка выступившей влаги, губы лишились всех красок и сжались в тонкую горестную линию, но она не заплакала. Это ещё ладно, что Питер не заявился к ней неделю назад, иначе его измождённый вид бы точно её добил. Сейчас, когда они находились лицом к лицу, он заметил, что вокруг глаз и рта Мэй появилось немало новых морщинок, а в густой и длинной каштановой шевелюре — несколько седых нитей, и возненавидел себя за это, как никогда остро осознавая, сколько переживаний ей причинил. А хуже всего то, что с недавних пор он был связан по рукам и ногам и не мог рассказать ей никаких подробностей, чтобы хоть как-то объяснить своё многомесячное отсутствие.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знала, что я жив.

— Я знала… — Её руки на его плечах сжались чуть сильнее. — Чувствовала это сердцем. Но… Питер, где же ты пропадал столько времени?! Я себе места не находила, не знала, что и думать, а та трансляция… она, может, и убедила всю страну, да хоть всю галактику, мне плевать! Я в жизни не поверю, что мой мальчик — убийца. Это ведь неправда, Питер, не правда же?

Питер уже раскрыл рот в безотчётной готовности ответить, как всё есть, но вовремя опомнился. Ему запрещено что-либо рассказывать или хотя бы односложно отвечать на любые вопросы касательно случившегося, а также его нынешнего положения и ближайших планов. Полное неразглашение. Всего лишь на этом простом условии Бек позволил ему навестить тётю. Не было ни оружия, приставленного к голове, ни вербальных или физических угроз. Вот так просто. Однако Питер даже думать отказывался, что повлечёт за собой его ослушание, пусть даже непреднамеренное.

— Я-… я не могу об этом говорить, извини. Когда придёт время, ты всё поймёшь, но сейчас я не могу ничего тебе рассказать, как бы ни хотел, прости. — Питер тоже взял её за плечи и подчёркнуто добавил, пристально глядя в глаза: — И ты тоже не должна никому говорить, что я приходил: ни друзьям, ни Хэппи, ни тем более кому-то из ЩИТа. НИКОМУ, слышишь? Это очень важно.

Мэй долго искала что-то в его лице, и Питер боялся, что она начнёт настаивать, однако после мучительно долгих секунд молчания его опасения не оправдались. Женщина испустила тяжёлый, какой-то дрожащий вздох и коротко прикрыла глаза, наконец ответив:

— Ну, хорошо. Ума не приложу, что происходит и к чему эта секретность, из-за которой ты не можешь даже мне довериться, но не сомневаюсь, у тебя на то веские причины.

— Обещай, — чуть не простонал Питер, крепче сжав её плечи похолодевшими пальцами. В глазах предательски щипало. — Никто не должен знать, иначе…

— Ладно, ладно же, — ответила Мэй, изумлённо и обеспокоенно всматриваясь в его лицо. — Я обещаю. Боже, Питер, но я же спячу от неизвестности! Ты даже намекнуть мне не можешь, что происходит?

— Я… очень может быть, мне скоро помогут вернуть свою прежнюю жизнь. Не могу рассказать, кто и как, мне запрещено раскрывать любые подробности, прости… Но если всё получится, то уже скоро я вернусь домой, и всё будет как прежде.

Мэй прерывисто вздохнула, смежив веки, а потом пристально и серьёзно посмотрела прямо ему в глаза, и её взгляд буквально говорил: «Моргни, если тебя держат в заложниках, и я их всех сотру в порошок».

Сердце мальчика сжалось в приступе щемящей, почти нестерпимой любви, и тот, не выдержав, отвёл глаза. В заложниках ли он? Можно выразиться и так, да только по факту это был его собственный, осознанный выбор. Он прикинул имеющиеся варианты и выбрал рискованный, неспокойный, но имеющий хоть какие-то перспективы путь.

И всё-таки это походило на какую-то злую шутку: спустя столько времени наконец-то свидеться с единственным родным человеком и не иметь возможности ничего рассказать.

После того, как до ужаса реалистичное видео, созданное командой Мистерио, прогремело на всю страну, на следующее утро первые полосы всех газет, от желтопрессных до самых солидных, уже пестрили громкими заголовками с его, Питера, фотографиями, и уже через пару дней чуть ли не на каждом столбе по всему городу были расклеены объявления о его розыске, а чуть позже по соседству с ними появились и неизвестно кем созданные листовки в поддержку Мистерио с огромными надписями «Я ВЕРЮ».* Питер был настолько оглушён и шокирован, что ему казалось, весь мир против него, и возвращаться больше некуда. Зарывшись в какую-то каморку на заброшке, он впал в глубокую депрессию на многие месяцы, когда каждый день представлял собой не жизнь, а выживание, и хотя это состояние приятным не назовёшь, но в нём было легче задавить в себе тоску по дому, по тетё, по друзьям и своей прежней жизни. Теперь же, когда на горизонте забрезжил лучик перемен — _к лучшему ли, неизвестно, но это давало хоть какую-то надежду_ — подавлять эту тоску стало куда сложнее.

— Если… _Когда_ всё решится, я сразу же вернусь домой к тебе, обещаю. Но сейчас я не могу здесь надолго оставаться. Я просто хотел поздравить тебя с Рождеством…

Губы тёти Мэй задрожали уже так, что не заметить этого было невозможно.

— Лучшего подарка я не получала за всю жизнь, — тихо произнесла она и заключила его в объятия, прижав к себе с такой силой, словно боялась, что кто-то сейчас попытается вырвать племянника из её рук. Что в сущности недалеко от истины. Плечи женщины зашлись крупной дрожью, и Питер подумал, что его тётя наконец дала волю слезам. Подросток и сам был на грани, но яростно кусал губы изнутри, сдерживая эмоции. Получалось не ахти. Всё в этой квартире: от текстуры горчичных обоев и маленьких симпатичных картин на стене гостиной до последней половицы паркета, было ему знакомым и родным, даже этот неповторимый запах — чистый, лёгкий, с нотками древесины и лавандовых духов тёти Мэй — запах этой конкретной квартиры, который он почти забыл за полгода. Это место — его родной дом, в котором он вырос и прожил всю сознательную жизнь. И теперь Питер не мог, не имел права здесь оставаться. Он даже пробрался сюда тайком через окно, как преступник, которым формально и являлся, даром что по ложному обвинению.

Зрение помутилось от слёз, и Питер яростно заморгал, силясь прогнать эту помеху, что не давала как следует рассматривать предметы окружающей обстановки, вспоминая и запоминая заново кое-какие мелкие детали или незначительные изменения, произошедшие за его отсутствие. Когда-то ещё он сюда вернётся?

Несколько минут они провели в молчаливых объятиях, не в силах друг от друга оторваться. Тётя Мэй положила голову ему на плечо и уже не плакала, чему Питер был втайне благодарен. Если бы ей не удалось взять себя в руки, то и он в конце концов наверняка бы не выдержал.

Питер уже собирался было что-то сказать, как вдруг взгляд его зацепился за нечто чужеродное, чего здесь никогда не было и не должно было быть. Обычный человек невооружённым глазом, возможно, даже ничего необычного бы не заметил, но у Питера Паркера имелось преимущество в виде паучьего чутья с прилагающимся к нему обострённым восприятием. А что зацепило внимание подростка, так это едва-едва различимые для глаза колебания воздуха за незашторенным окном гостиной, через которое Питер попал в квартиру. Словно перед оконным проёмом со стороны улицы лениво покачивалась тончайшая и абсолютно прозрачная вуаль, дающая изредка бледно-голубоватое мерцание, которое по незнанию можно было бы принять за обыкновенное преломление солнечного света. Но Питер-то знал наверняка, что это означает.

— Мне пора… — тихо обронил он в мирную тишину квартиры.

Тётя Мэй чуть отстранилась, заглядывая ему в лицо слегка опухшими и покрасневшими, но уже сухими глазами. Весь её вид выражал мольбу и беспомощный протест.  
— Так скоро? Милый, ты ведь только что пришёл…

— Мне очень жаль, прости… Я должен идти, — Питер нехотя высвободился из её объятий, и она взяла его руки в свои — нет, не в попытке удержать, а в стремлении продлить контакт, насколько это возможно. Поднесла их к своему лицу и расцеловала исхудалые тонкие пальцы, после чего, слегка сжав, отпустила, шмыгнув носом, и в прощальном жесте погладила племянника ладонью по щеке.

— Раз нужно, то иди. Но умоляю тебя, береги себя, родной. И не исчезай ещё на полгода.

Он прильнул к её руке, потом накрыл её собственной и вместо ответа прижался нежным поцелуем к центру изящной ладони. Не мог он обещать, что не пропадёт ещё на несколько месяцев, или что ему в ближайшем будущем вообще представится возможность увидеть стены родного дома, а не тюрьмы. Он ничего не знал и не мог обещать.

— С Рождеством, тётя Мэй.

— С Рождеством, солнышко.

* * *

Выходя за дверь чёрного хода на улицу, Питер уже наверняка знал, что Бек будет поджидать его там. Питер ничем не рисковал, заявляясь домой: Квентин и без того ещё как минимум год назад раскопал о нём всю подноготную, в том числе личность и место проживания единственного родного человека — женщины, заменившей ему мать. Удивляло скорее то, что Мистерио взял на себя труд проследовать за ним лично. Он что же, думал, что Питер рискнёт нарушить уговор — чего ради? Подставить под удар свою единственную семью?

Питер не представлял, чего ему ждать, но деваться было некуда. Сделав глубокий вдох морозного зимнего воздуха, он пошёл прямо к Беку, одетому в гражданское и ничуть не волновавшемуся из-за того, что кто-то может его узнать. Значит, при нём было как минимум несколько дронов, и сейчас они бесшумно кружили где-то неподалёку, создавая иллюзию пустого пространства, чтобы скрыть и его присутствие, и своё собственное. Стало быть, и Питеру незачем передвигаться от тени к тени.

— Неужели нельзя было оставить меня одного хотя бы в такой момент?

— Ты держался молодцом, — тонкие губы Квентина сложились в чуть приметную, но явно самодовольную улыбку, которая тем не менее быстро поблекла при последующих словах: — Однако всё же не проявил себя как идеально послушного мальчика. Какая жалость.

Питер ошеломлённо моргнул, даже рот приоткрыв от удивления.

— Я не… я ничего такого ей не сказал, это были всего лишь расплывчатые формулировки! Я ничего не нарушил, — Питера передёрнуло от негодования при мысли о том, что Бек подслушивал каждое их слово. Ну разумеется подслушивал, чему было удивляться.

Бек улыбнулся, и от его улыбки у подростка по спине пробежал нервный холодок.

— Наш маленький уговор был предельно ясным: ни словом, ни даже намёком, — Квентин шагнул вперёд к застывшему столбом Питеру. — Но ты умудрился и в такой ситуации поиграть с огнём, — рука в бархатной перчатке скользнула у Питера по шее на затылок, зарывшись в мягкие каштановые волнушки, и сжала, не то чтобы больно, но ощутимо натянув скальп.

Питер мгновенно вышел из оцепенения и инстинктивно дёрнулся, но тут же подавил оборонительную реакцию. У него не было права защищаться. Приняв руку Квентина тогда, на украшенной к наступающему празднику городской площади, он автоматически лишил себя любых прав на самодеятельность. Малейшее его неповиновение с большой вероятностью ударит не по нему, а по тем, кто ему дорог. И хуже всего то, что Бек ни разу не упомянул об этом напрямик, но это отчётливо сквозило между строк, в каждой его фразе, обращённой к Питеру, в каждом жесте, в каждом взгляде, доходчивее любых слов говорившем: _«Ты весь мой до кончиков ногтей. Ты ничего не решаешь. Но доставь мне удовольствие: выкинь какую-нибудь глупость, и тогда узнаешь, что станет с теми, кого ты любишь»._

Питер осознавал своё положение, понимал, что ходит по тончайшему канату над пропастью, и никогда не опускался до ребяческих провокаций. Но как оказалось, несмотря на всё это, ему ничего не стоило оступиться на ровном месте. В чём он ошибся сейчас? Когда сказал тёте Мэй, что ему помогут? Что скоро ~~_возможно_~~ вернётся домой, и всё будет, как раньше? Или Беку вовсе не нужен предлог, он просто пользуется своим положением, когда вздумается?

Мужчина всматривался в его лицо с испытующим интересом энтомолога, наколовшего на булавку особо редкий экземпляр насекомого. К этому следовало бы уже привыкнуть, но Питер всё ещё сжимался и нервничал под таким его взглядом. Между тем пальцы, сжавшие его волосы на затылке, принялись будто бы неосознанно — _**специально** , ведь Бек ничего не делал просто так_ — поглаживать и слегка массировать скальп, и Питер в считанные секунды поплыл. Кожа головы всегда была его слабым местом, и эту его особенность Квентин обнаружил очень скоро. С того самого дня, как они заключили сделку, Бек без зазрения совести пользовался своим правом на Питера и не отказывал себе в возможности наложить на него руки, когда только заблагорассудится, причём вне зависимости от того, были ли они одни, или вокруг присутствовала вся команда. Покровительственные похлопывания по плечу и макушке, обхваты за подбородок, загривок или запястья, властное прикосновение широкой ладони к спине или пояснице… Всё это уже стало чуть ли не привычной рутиной. Правда, Бек ещё ни разу не тронул его в том самом смысле, но Питер не тешил себя иллюзиями, будто это не может измениться в любой момент. Время от времени он замечал этот знакомый ещё с их первой встречи голодный блеск в выразительных синих глазах Бека, вызывающий _~~сладкую~~_ нервную дрожь вдоль позвоночника, и мог лишь удивляться тому, что Квентин до сих пор _не_ …

И Питер не обольщался тем фактом, что подобную тактильность Бек проявлял только к нему, из всей своей команды, в которой было немало привлекательных людей — всё это было ради того, чтобы лишний раз сбить его с толку и заставить понервничать.

Вот и сейчас Квентин явно хотел пощекотать ему нервы, пускай и не совсем беспочвенно… Да, Питеру придётся признать свою ошибку, пусть даже столь мизерную, поскольку на тонком канате балансирует не он один, а ещё и небезразличные ему люди, подвешенные на ещё более тонкой ниточке, и его оплошность в первую очередь погубит их.

— Я… — приятные ощущения от неторопливого, но непрерывного массажа головы решительно сбивали с мысли. — Прости, я не должен был говорить лишнего, это вышло случайно… Подобное не повторится, клянусь.

— Очень хорошо, — покровительственным тоном мудрого учителя ответил Бек. — Что ещё надо сказать?

— Я был очень рад повидаться с тётей… Спасибо, что позволил, — тихо проговорил Питер, глядя ему куда-то в район подбородка. Держать веки раскрытыми становилось всё сложнее. Они слишком близко. От Квентина слишком хорошо пахнет. Это выбивает из равновесия.

— Замечательно, — Квентин размашисто погладил его вдоль загривка, коротко скользнув пальцами под горловину свитера, после чего вновь запустил пятерню в волосы, вдобавок как бы невзначай скользнув подушечкой большого пальца по левой ушной раковине, и Питеру пришлось закусить язык, чтобы не застонать в голос, но тихий всхлип всё-таки прорвался.

Бек, цепко ловивший каждую его микроэмоцию, неосознанно мазнул кончиком языка по губам, и Питеру захотелось отзеркалить это действие. В коленях поселилась непонятная слабость. В свитере, поношенной куртке и джинсах становилось жарковато, несмотря на минус двенадцать по термометру.

— Но всё же хотелось бы убедиться, что урок ты усвоил, — произнёс Мистерио, задержавшись взглядом на его губах. И добавил, понизив голос и встретившись с Питером глазами: — Сегодня в полночь приходи в мою комнату. И без опозданий, _солнышко_.

**Author's Note:**

> * Отсылка к этим постерам, если кто не видел:  
> https://on.techprincess.it/wp-content/uploads/sites/5/2021/01/spider-man-3-mysterio-uscita-min.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EsGkL-0XEAAYngG?format=jpg&name=small


End file.
